Diesel 10/Gallery
''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad17.png|Diesel 10's first appearance File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad20.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad67.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad135.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad137.png|Diesel 10 with his self-portrait File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad146.png|Diesel 10's claw, "Pinchy" File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad192.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad272.png|Diesel 10 tearing down the engine sheds File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad283.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad289.png|Mr Conductor threatening Diesel 10 with a bag of sugar File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad490.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad514.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad572.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad605.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad613.png|Diesel 10 covered in coal File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad740.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad881.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad886.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad888.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad910.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1016.png|Diesel 10's wheels File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1037.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1043.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1074.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1076.png|Diesel 10 dangling from the crumbled viaduct File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1080.png|Diesel 10's defeat File:CallingAllEngines!47.png|Diesel 10 as he appears in Calling All Engines! File:CallingAllEngines!112.png File:CallingAllEngines!201.png File:CallingAllEngines!275.png File:CallingAllEngines!277.png File:CallingAllEngines!288.png|Diesel 10 at Sodor Airport File:CallingAllEngines!454.png File:TheGreatDiscovery525.png|Diesel 10's background appearance in The Great Discovery CGI Series File:MistyIslandRescue454.png|Diesel 10's return in Misty Island Rescue File:MistyIslandRescue455.png File:DayoftheDiesels129.png|His subsequent appearance in Day of the Diesels File:DayoftheDiesels148.png|Diesel 10 with Den, Dart and 'Arry and Bert File:DayoftheDiesels165.png|Diesel 10 getting stuck between the doors in his shed File:DayoftheDiesels270.png|Diesel 10 and Percy File:DayoftheDiesels353.png|Diesel 10 reveals his true intentions File:DayoftheDiesels357.png File:DayoftheDiesels470.png File:DayoftheDiesels497.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations11.png|Diesel 10 in the seventeenth series File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations22.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations36.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations51.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations52.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations56.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations63.png|Diesel 10 stealing Christmas garland File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations85.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations124.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations126.png File:WhatRebeccaDoes56.png|Diesel 10's claw used during Rebecca's imagination scene in twenty-second series Promotional Material File:Diesel10'smodel.jpg File:2000WoodenRailwayYearbookPage8.jpg|A Promo pic of Diesel 10 about to attack Thomas File:Diesel10Front.jpeg|Head-on model promo File:Diesel10HeadOnPromo.png|Japanese promo File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad1146.jpg File:CallingAllEngines88.jpg File:Diesel10promo.jpg File:CallingAllEngines138.jpg File:CallingAllEngines83.jpg File:CallingAllEngines87.jpg|Thomas and Diesel 10 File:CallingAllEngines82.jpg|Diesel 10 with Thomas, Percy and James at Sodor Airport File:CallingAllEngines!362.jpg File:CallingAllEnginesPromo.png File:Diesel10cgipromo.jpg|CGI Promo File:CGIHead-onDiesel10promo.png File:Diesel10atthestation.png|Promotional image of Diesel 10 at a station File:ThomasandDiesel10cgipromo.jpg|Thomas and Diesel 10 CGI promo File:Diesel10CGIpromo.gif File:Diesel10CGIPromo2.png Behind the Scenes File:Diesel10ConceptArt.jpg|Concept art File:Diesel10ModelSpefications1.png|Diesel 10 Model Specifications File:Diesel10ModelSpefications2.png|Diesel 10 Model Specifications File:Diesel10'sfacemasks.png|Resin casts of some of Diesel 10's faces File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadBehindtheScenes2.png|Behind the scenes File:Diesel10WithPTBoomer.png|Diesel 10 with P.T. Boomer before his removal from the movie File:Diesel10SideOrtho.png|A side orthographic of Diesel 10's CGI model File:Diesel10'sbasis.jpg|Diesel 10's basis Others File:Diesel10TATMR.jpg|Thomas and the Magic Railroad cartoon promo File:Diesel10promoart.png File:Diesel10promoart.jpg|ERTL promo art File:Diesel10JapanHeadonPromo.png|Japanese Head-on Promo File:Diesel10CGIHead-OnPromoArt.png File:Diesel10sideviewart.png|Promo art File:Diesel10JapaneseNintendoGameIcon.png File:DVDBingo59.png|Diesel 10 in DVD Bingo File:LeftAlone2.png|Diesel 10 and Class 40 in a magazine story File:CreepyClaw4.gif|Diesel 10 in a magazine story File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad(book)2.png|Tommy Stubbs' original illustration of Diesel 10 File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad(book)10.png File:DayoftheDiesels(book)14.png|Tommy Stubbs' current illustration of Diesel 10 File:ThomasandtheBeanstalk3.png File:ThomasLand(Japan)3.jpg|Diesel 10 at Thomas Land File:Diesel10DieselworksShed(ThomasLandJapan).jpeg|Diesel 10 in the Dieselworks Shed at Thomas Land File:GoGoThomasDiesel10.png|Diesel 10 in Go Go Thomas! (video game) File:Diesel10EvilSmilePromo.png Merchandise File:ERTLDiesel10.jpeg|ERTL File:WoodenRailwayDiesel10Prototype.jpg|Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwayDiesel10.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2013Diesel10.jpg|Reintroduced Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayTalkingDiesel10.jpg|Talking Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayBronzeDiesel10.png|Bronze Wooden Railway File:WoodDiesel102018.jpg|Wood File:2019Diesel10.jpg|2019 Wood File:BrioDiesel10.jpg|Brio File:Take-AlongDiesel10.jpg|Take Along File:Take-n-PlayDiesel10.png|2010 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayDiesel102014.jpg|2014 Take-n-Play File:TakenPlay2015Diesel10.jpg|2015 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingDiesel10.jpg|2011 Talking Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingDiesel102014.jpg|2013 Talking Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingDiesel102015.jpg|2015 Talking Take-n-Play File:CollectibleRailwayDiesel10prototype.jpg|Prototype Collectible Railway File:CollectibleRailwayDiesel10prototype2.jpg|Second Prototype File:CollectibleRailwayDiesel10.jpg|Collectible Railway File:AdventuresDiesel10.jpg|Adventures File:TOMYPull'nGoLady.png|TOMY Pull 'n Go File:TOMYDiesel10.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TOMYDiesel10Japanese.jpg|TOMY (Japanese) File:PlarailTalkNActionDiesel10.jpg|Plarail Talk 'n' Action File:TrackmasterDiesel10.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMaster2014Diesel10.jpg|2014 TrackMaster File:2014TrackMasterDiesel10.JPG|2014 TrackMaster with a van File:TrackMasterDiesel10TakesCharge.jpg|TrackMaster Diesel 10 Takes Charge File:TrackMasterRC3SpeedDiesel10.jpg|TrackMaster R/C File:TrackMasterCrashandRepairDiesel10.jpg|TrackMaster Crash and Repair File:TrackMasterCrashandRepairDiesel10(Crashed).jpg File:MotorizedRailwayDiesel10.png|Motorized Railway File:Wind-upDiesel10.jpg|Capsule Plarail File:Wind-UpDiesel10AlternativeExpression.jpg|Capsule Plarail alternative expression File:Wind-upMetallicDiesel10.jpg|Capsule Plarail metallic File:Wind-upShinyDiesel10.jpg|Capsule Plarail shiny File:Wind-upClearDiesel10.jpg|Capsule Plarail clear File:BandaiTECSprototypeDiesel10.jpg|Bandai TECS Prototype File:BandaiTECDiesel10.png|Bandai TECS File:Diesel10withpinchyjpg.jpg|Nakayoshi File:DiAgostiniDiesel10.jpg|De Agostini File:PocketFantasyDiesel10.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:CapsuleCollectionDiesel10.jpg|Capsule Collection File:PushAlongDiesel10.jpg|Push Along File:TomicaDiesel10.jpg|Tomica File:ConnectedDEColocoroCollectionDiesel10.jpg|Connected DE Colocoro Collection File:MegaBloksDiesel10.png|Mega Bloks File:MinisClassicDiesel10.jpg|Minis (Classic) File:MinisSpookyDiesel10.jpg|Minis (Spooky) File:MinisDCSuperFriendsDiesel10.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Joker) File:Diesel10asSolomonGrundy.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Solomon Grundy) File:MinisDiesel10AsDeadshot.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Deadshot) File:Diesel10asPlankton.png|Minis (SpongeBob Squarepants; Plankton) File:PrototypeDiesel10asShredder.jpg|Minis (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; Shredder) File:PrototypeDiesel10asLordZedd.jpg|Minis (Power Rangers; Lord Zedd) File:MinisLauncherExclusiveDiesel10.png|Minis (Launcher Exclusive) File:MinisConstructionDiesel10.jpg|Minis (Construction) File:MinisSteelDiesel10.png|Minis (Steel) File:MinisPopArtDiesel10.jpg|Minis (Pop Art) File:MinisFantasyDiesel10.jpg|Minis (Fantasy) File:MinisMusicDiesel10.jpg|Minis (Music) File:Diesel10SubwayToyCollectable.jpg|Subway Toy Collectible File:Diesel10WaterScoop.PNG|Water Strainer File:ThomasDiesel10BulstrodeBathToy.png|Bath Pack with Thomas and Bulstrode File:Diesel10TradingCard.png|Trading Card File:Diesel10FoilTradingCard.JPG|Foil Trading Card See also * Category:Images of Diesel 10 Category:Images of Diesel 10 Category:Gallery Category:Character galleries Category:Diesel locomotive galleries